fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Love Pretty Cure!
is a Japanese magical girl anime created by CureKanade that has a lot of dark themes e.g. death and brutal violent. The series' motifs are romance and thieves. Synopsis : Phantom Love Pretty Cure! Episodes Hoshina Asuna is a lone Cure who fights against Dark Trouble to stop them from wiping out the future of her town, Yumekawa. But when Aino Kira appears and sees Asuna transform, Asuna founds herself with a nagging Kira asking to become a Pretty Cure. But how can she stop Kira from becoming a Pretty Cure and protect her family and friends so she doesn't lose anyone? Characters WARNING! There will be some spoilers of what will happen in the series! So read at your own risk! Pretty Cure - The main protagonist of the series. Asuna is a girl who is very protective over others and doesn't want anyone else to make the same mistake as herself and become a Pretty Cure since it leaves her family and friends wide open for the enemy to hurt them to make her weak. When not being protective, Asuna is seventeen years old, has a cheerful personality, is very smart and is full of common sense. Her alter ego is , her theme colours are pink, black and dark green and she wears a white mask to disguise her identity. - The main character of the series. Kira is a girl who is interested in everything and hates having things kept from herself. She has a loud personality and loves the idea of becoming a Pretty Cure but is told by Asuna not to become one since it will ruin her life. Kira is sixteen years old, is very clumsy and careless and can a lot of things without thinking twice. Her alter ego is , her theme colours are yellow, blue and white and she becomes a Cure in Episode 6. Dark Trouble - He is the calm antagonist of the series who is always coming up with plans on how to steal Asuna's pendant for Master. Archie rarely team ups with Nikkou and the only time he did was in Episode 5 when he and Nikkou went to hurt Asuna's parents. Half-way through the series, he develops feelings for Asuna and thinks he is sick because of her and immediately decides to kill her. - She is the cheeky antagonist of the series who's name might mean sunlight, but she really hates the sun and wants every single hour to be in darkness. Nikkou is the younger sister of Archie and wonders why her older brother never teams up or talk with her, making her quite upset and having an urge to destroy Master so she can win Archie's love over to herself. In Episode 15, she is destroyed by the Dark Sisters when she sacrificed herself to keep her older brother alive. - The ruler of Dark Trouble. Even though he only has two generals, Master trusts them so much, believing they can do anything without the trouble of other generals who could make them weak. He is never seen walking out in broad daylight and where ever he goes, a dark shadow follows him. In Episode 15, he sends the Dark Sisters out to destroy Archie due to how he has became with the Cures but was shocked when Nikkou was destroyed. Afterwards, he made the Dark Sisters the new generals. - The dark clones of Cure Vision and Cure Fantasy. They both first appear in Episode 15 to destroy Archie but end up destroying Nikkou instead and both have hearts full of darkness. After Episode 15, they become the new generals of Dark Trouble and will always do anything to take the pendants of the Cures so Master can wipe out the future of the world. The Kurai Sisters consists of: * - The older sister of the Dark Sisters and is the dark counterpart of Cure Vision. * - The younger sister of the Dark Sisters and is the dark counterpart of Cure Fantasy. Others - The mother of Asuna. Yuki owns a health centre in the downstairs area of her house and is helped by her husband and daughter to own the centre. In Episode 5, her and her husband's life is cut short when the are murdered by Archie and Nikkou in front of Asuna and Kira's eyes. Yuki is a women who will do anything to protect her daughter and everyone she knows from danger. - The father of Asuna. Manabu is a wealthy man who loves to help his wife when she is working. When not helping his wife, he is out working is a money factory out in the city. Along with his wife, his life was cut short by Archie and Nikkou. - The mother of Kira. Lala is kind and cheerful and is never seen without a smile on her face. Even though she seems very childish, she is very smart and works as an accountant. In Episode 12, she is seen being attacked by Archie but is rescued by Cure Fantasy, who she immediately guesses to be her daughter. Lala is very good at keeping secrets and takes Asuna in as her new daughter. - The father of Kira. Ichiro is a shy man and tends to make very awkward conversations with someone he hardly knows. He works as a cashier at the local shopping market and loves talking to his costumers. He is the cook of the house and is very close with his daughter. At first, Ichiro avoided Asuna afraid that if he opened up his mouth, he might say something about her parents that might make her upset, but eventually worked up the courage to speak to her. - The childhood friend of Kira. Yokichi is very kind to all the girls but is always getting into fights and getting suspended. He has feelings for Kira but is too afraid to confess the feeling to her and is usually seen doing things for her, blushing when around her or tripping over his own feet when trying to master the strength to confess his feelings. Yokichi is the class clown Kira's class and becomes a close friend with Asuna after Episode 7. - The childhood friend of both Kira and Yokichi and the best friend of Asuna. Hitoshi is seventeen years old and has been in the same class as Asuna since third grade. He has a friendly guy and is always getting into fights along with Yokichi and is very good at winning over teachers trusts. He is very average in grades and is always there to look out for Asuna. Items - The transformation item for Asuna. To transform, she must say, Golden Pendant, give me your power!. - The transformation item for Kira. To transform, she must say, Thoughtful Pendant, giver me your magic!. Category:Phantom Love Pretty Cure! Category:User:CureKanade Category:Romance Fanseries Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime